


Damon and Jeremy have some fun

by Artemis946



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis946/pseuds/Artemis946
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in season two episode two when Damon and Jeremy are talking. What I wanted to happen. Warning: malexmale slash! Don't like don't read</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damon an Jeremy first time

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I wanted to happen between Damon an Jeremy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything 
> 
> Enjoy!

Damon's pov.

I could smell Him as I enters the house. He smelled like sweat. I guess I would be sweating too if I was in the house of a man that killed me. If i was still human that is. 

I made my way over to my scotch and poured a glass. " what the hell are you doing here?" I asked while pouring. 

"You don't lock your front door." he said simply. I turned to face him, he was sitting in a chair in the corner, wearing a black hoodie and dark jeans. He actually looked quite attractive. I can admire beauty, doesn't matter to me the gender.  

"Yeah." I said making a mental note to start doing that so I wouldn't have to have conversations with anyone after having a bad day. I turned a little so i wasn't looking at him. I lift the glass to my mouth to take a swig.

"No. I wouldn't do that I-I laced it with vervain." he said stopping me.  
I sniffed the amber liquid in my glass and recoil slightly when the scent of vervain hit my nostrils. I put the glass down and turn to face him again.

"now why would you do that?" I asked

"so I could stake you" he said holding a poorly carved stake."with this" He dropped the stake to the ground.

"you came here to kill me?" I asked stepping forward, with a look that said  are you serious?.

"well it's only fair you killed me first." he said removing his hood and revealing his dark brown hair. Looking at it made me want to run my fingers through it.

I walked over to him and picked up the stake he dropped. "what made you wizen up?" I asked as I stood towering over him while he was still sitting down.

His face was just above the top of my pants. He looked up at me. "my um my um....." he trailed off and looked at the ground. I lifted his head up with my hand, a smirk playing on my lips. 

"what's wrong jer? Nervous?" he started blushing and it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. 

" I'm not nervous." he said fiddling with his hands and trying to look away. "why would I be nervous?" he asked I smirked at his awkwardness.  

" maybe because there is a super hot vampire standing in front of you" I stated and chucked at his somewhat horrified expression. 

"whatever." he said as he got up and started leaving. But before he could reach the front door I grabbed his upper arm an pushed his back on the wall of the corridor. 

"what are you doing?" he asked confused and scared. I just smiled at him .

"were going to have some fun jer" I said as I leaned in and kissed his soft lips. He pushed at my shoulders trying to get me off. So I removed my lips from his, but still kept my body over his.

"what the hell are you doing!?" he screamed at me. 

"taking what I want" I stated simply. I crashed our lips together again with more passion this time. He didn't move his lips at all. I pushed my  tongue into his mouth and tasted him. He tasted amazing. He slowly started reacting to the kiss moving his lips with mine and licking my tongue with his. Soon our tongues were in a brawl for dominance which I  won of course.

I pushed my growing erection against his groin seeking friction. He moaned into the kiss which made me harder. Soon our erections were both at full length buried under our clothes. I Pulled his hoody and shirt over his head momentarily separating our lips once his top half was exposed I started kissing down his neck biting in certain places for which I was rewarded with moans. I loved those sounds it made me want to just rip his clothes off and take him against this wall. But I wanted to draw this out as long as I could. I reached his nipples and started biting and sucking on one until it was  hard and then i started on the other one while Jeremy moved his hands into my hair pushing my head forward. "Damon!" he moaned. 

I started unbuttoning his pants and pulled them down , they pooled at his feet. I started kissing down his stomach stopping at his bellybutton. I swirled my tongue around it and dipped it in a couple of times, I was rewarded with more of his seductive moans. 

I kissed down to the top of his boxers and kissed and licked along it. "Damon!" Jeremy pleaded"please" 

"please what? " I asked wanting to hear him say what he wanted me to do.

" please." he said expecting it to be enough.

"I want to hear you say it. Or should I just stop?" I asked starting to pull my head away from his body. 

"no. Don't stop" he said grabbing my hair and pulling me forward. "please kiss, lick, or suck on my dick." he said pleadingly

I smirked and pushed mu thumbs under the elastic waistband of his boxers. I pushed them down excruciatingly slowly.

 "DAMON!" Jeremy pleaded. Once they were down to his knees I just let them fall to his pants. I licked the head of his cock tasting his pre-cum, it tasted salty but I liked it. He moaned when i started swirling my tongue around the head of his cock. I slowly started taking him in my mouth, he let out a long moan which spurred me on. I kept going until all 9 inches of his rock hard cock was in my mouth.

 I started bobbing my head up and down swirling my tongue around his head when I reached the top. Jeremy started moaning deep in his throughout. All his noises went strait to my groin. I reached my hand down  to my pants and undid them. I slid my hand into my boxers and started pumping my dick in time with my bobbing. I moaned around his cock which made his moans louder and sexier.

 Soon we were both reaching our peak I could feel his cock twitch in my mouth as both our climaxes drew near. After bobbing and pumping a few more times we reached our climax together. Jeremy's cum burst in my mouth and I swallowed everything he gave me.

 My cum coated my hand. I pulled my hand out of my boxers and stood up placing my hand at his mouth. He didn't hesitate in licking my hand clean of cum and swallowing it. I revived my hand and replaced it with my lips I twirled my tongue around his letting him taste his own cum and I tasted mine. 

Suddenly a phone started ringing which snapped us out of our kiss. The noise was coming from Jeremy's pants which were around his ankles. I bent down to get it placing a kiss on Jeremy's limp dick as I stood back up. He chucked a little bit when I did that. I looked at the screen and inwardly sighed. "it's your sister" I stated in a flat tone. He grabbed it quickly and answered it.

"hi Elena what's up?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant. I listened in to hear what she was saying, even though I probably already knew what she was going to say. "Jeremy where are you? Me and Jenna are worried about you." elena's voice sounded from the phone.  
 " um I'm just with a friend. But I'll be home really soon okay?"   
"okay jer see you when you get here."   
"bye." before Elena had the chance to say anything else, jeremy ended the call. " I better get going." he said looking a little sheepish about leaving.

" okay." I said leaning down to pull up his pants and boxers. As I did up the zip and button I kissed him. " to be continued" I said smiling seductively. 

He leaned down to grab his shirt and hoodie and held them to his chest. "absolutely" he said turning away from me and he all but skipping out the door. I smiled and went upstairs to take a shower.

End.


	2. Authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors note

Hey Guys,

Sorry about the absence in this story, I originally meant for it to be a one shot but people requested more. I like it better as a one shot so I deleted the second chapter as I felt it really wasn't my best work and I didn't know how I wanted to add to it. I may write more Damon/Jeremy stories in the future but I will not be continuing with this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
